Red
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: HUGE HTTYD 2 SPOILERS. An AU of the ending. Instead of Stoick dying, Toothless kills Hiccup.


**Author's note: I was dared to write this by a friend. XD**

* * *

He doesn't remember much of what happened before the Bewilderbeast turned his thoughts into a haze of red.

He does remember what happened in the aftermath. He remembers what happened when the red rage lifted and he finally saw what he had done.

He remembers how he saw the body of his rider lying in front of him. He remembers blinking the last remains of the rage from himself and walking towards the body in confusion. He...he couldn't have done this...could he?

His rider couldn't be dead. The boy who had saved him and who he saved himself. The boy was his other half, he couldn't fly without him! He refused to fly without him.

He remembers how he had nudged the body gently and how he had warbled to his rider, trying to awaken him. He couldn't be dead, he couldn't. He shouldn't be dead!

He remembers then being aware that he wasn't alone and saw his rider's father storming towards him and he remembers snarling and losing all sense of rationality as he had turned to cover his rider, to protect him. _He wasn't dead!_ he wanted to shout at the large Viking making his way towards him.

His rider's father had stopped in his tracks and had fallen forward onto the ground, his rider's father's mate joining him and wrapping her arms around him and he had watched as his rider's parents clung to each other in their grief. He had stayed where he was, cooing to his rider, trying to convince himself his rider wasn't dead just unconscious, but not dead, never dead.

"HICCUP!" The choked cry had made him look up and he had seen his rider's mate approaching them. She had gotten off of her dragon and had ran towards them. He trusted his rider's mate, he'd let her near him. He had moved away a little and had warbled at her, but she hadn't understood his words, if she could have she'd have heard him say _wake him up, please wake him up! _

She had lost all strength in her legs at that point and she had fallen, her face deathly pale, onto the ground and had put his rider's head in her lap, cradling it.

"How...how...he's dead...what?" she began to say but then his rider's father had took over.

"He did this" he had said, pointing directly at Toothless "he killed my son"

He remembers feeling shock like an icy blanket covering him. Him? he'd never hurt his rider! his rider was a part of him, he would rather die then hurt him! It didn't make any sense!

Then he smelled it.

The burning smell coming from his rider.

And he finally saw the grievous wound in the chest of his rider.

And then the flashback happened.

_Blood, blood and death. The urge to kill rising within him. His vision covered in red and a voice chatting over and over again **kill kill kill**. He remembers stalking towards someone covered in the haze of red and a voice, confused and broken pleading with him "Toothless stop, what's going on, stop please, don't do this bud, please" he remembers powering up his plasma blast and remembers the boy falling onto the ice, the voice now filled with sobbing "Toothless please! it's me, it's me bud, why are you doing this?" that was the last her heard the voice say before the plasma blast took over. _

His brain must have been blocking this out in his denial. But now he had smelt it, he had realized what he had done.

His rider was dead and he himself had caused it.

A mournful waling began from him. A sound so desperate and desolate that all the dragons around had stopped what they were doing and listened. It was the sound of a dragon that had lost something precious to it.

There were tales, legends in fact, that tell of dragons forming bonds to someone that were so powerful that to lose that someone was to shatter the very soul of the dragon itself. This was the sound of a dragon who's soul had been shattered.

At the sound, his rider's father had got up and had walked purposely towards him, axe raised. He cut of his wailing when he saw him and had bowed his head. He didn't care, he decided to die. He would die and join his rider.

But then his rider's father's mate had intervened and had stopped the axe from falling. "No! Stoick don't! He didn't mean to! That wasn't him, that was the alpha! Good dragons under bad people do bad things, you know in your heart Toothless didn't mean to, he would never intentionally hurt Hiccup!" she had said, her voice thick with emotion.

His rider's father had lowered his axe at her words. He then had turned back towards his son and had knelt beside him. Overcome.

He had been confused, why didn't his rider's father just kill him? Why condemn him to live like this? Without his rider? His friend?

He didn't get that far into that thinking before the Alpha's control took him over again and everything went dark.

* * *

**Author's note: I had feels writing this :( hope it wasn't too overboard. Please review? **


End file.
